thevoiceusafandomcom-20200213-history
Jordan Smith
' Jordan Mackenzie Smith '(born November 4, 1993) is an American Christian singer and musician from Whitley County, Kentucky who won season 9 of the Voice USA, mentored by Adam Levine. He is the highest selling artist in show history. Background Born in Whitley County, Kentucky, Jordan, the son of musicians, grew up singing in his church choir. After graduating from Harlen County High School, Jordan enrolled at Lee University in Cleveland, Tennessee where he was a member of the Lee University Campus Choir. The Voice Jordan tried out for the show by singing "Chandelier" by Sia, which resulted in him getting a four-chair turn and the coaches gasping in surprise when they saw him. He picked Adam Levine to be his coach. With his strong vocals and friendly personality, Jordan breezed through the Battle and Knockout rounds. He scored the first of all eight songs he sang on the show to hit the top 10 on iTunes with his take on the Beyonce hit "Halo", but his biggest hit to date is his rendition of the popular Christian hymn "Great is Thy Faithfullness", which not only hit number 1 on iTunes but also peaked at number 30 on the Billboard Hot 100 and hit number 1 on the Billboard Christian Songs chart. He continued to impress with his strong take on songs such as "Somebody to Love" by Queen and the Christmas classic "Mary, Did You Know?" Jordan won the Voice on December 15, 2015. His first single is a cover of "Climb Ev'ry Mountain", which is from the classic musical, The Sound of Music. Post the Voice Jordan signed a deal with Republic Records after he had won the show, and his complilation album, The Voice: Jordan Smith: The Complete Season 9 Collection, ''was released, debuting at number 11 on the Billboard 200. He performed along with the Boston Pops, Nate Ruess, and the band American Authors at the 2016 NHL Winter Classic between the Boston Bruins and the Montreal Canadiens in Foxborough, Massachusetts on January 1, 2016. He performed his take on the song "You Are So Beautiful" by the late Joe Cocker at the People's Choice Awards on Janaury 6, 2016. It was later released as a single that same day. His debut album, ''Something Beautiful, was released on March 18, 2016 and became the highest charting debut album by a Voice winner when it debuted at number 2 on the Billboard 200. The album's first single, "Stand in The Light", was released on February 12, 2016. He performed at the 2016 Radio Disney Music Awards on May 1, 2016 and kicked off his first headlining concert tour, which started on May 31, 2016 in San Francisco. His first Christmas album, Tis The Season'', was released on October 28, 2016. Personal Life Jordan married his longtime girlfriend, Kristen Denny, on June 25, 2016 in Middlesbourgh, Kentucky. The couple had been together since 2012. Discography '''Holiday albums: *'Tis The Season ''(2016) '''Albums:' *''The Voice: Jordan Smith: The Complete Season 9 Collection (2015) *''Something Beautiful ''(2016) *''Only Love ''(2018) '''Singles:' * "Stand In The Light" (2016) * "You Are So Beautiful" (2016) Trivia * One of Jordan's college friends is season 14 ''American Idol ''runner-up Clark Beckham, who tweeted his support for Jordan and encouraged his Twitter followers to vote for him. Category:Team Adam Category:Mentored by Adam Levine Category:Season 9 Category:Winners